


I should've kiss you

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [65]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zrób nam Ziama w czasie trasy koncertowej, Zayn jest zazdrosny o Liama. Takie coś z happy endem ;d Edit. co do tego o ziamie, niech oni niby będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should've kiss you

Widzę jej ręce, powoli sunące przez jego dłonie, odsłonięte przedramiona, muskularne ramiona, zatrzymujące się na plecach. Widzę jej uśmiech skierowany do niego i oczy wpatrzone z tak wielkim uczuciem, że samo patrzenie boli. I widzę jego – wyluzowanego, uśmiechniętego, obejmującego ją delikatnie w pasie.  
I zalewa mnie dotąd nieznane uczucie, którego natychmiast chcę się pozbyć.  _Przecież to mój przyjaciel, do jasnej cholery_!  
\- Zayn!  
Uśmiecham się odruchowo. Błysk flesza, przelotny uścisk. Paul odprowadza dziewczynę, która zalewa się łzami. To wszystko wciąż wydaje się nierealne; nagrywanie, trasy koncertowe, multum zdjęć z fanami i wydanych autografów.  
Mój wzrok ponownie pada na Liama i, cholera, uderza mnie fala gorąca. On jest gorący. Wypuszczam ustami wstrzymywane powietrze, niemrawo obejmując dziewczynę, która przed chwilą robiła sobie z nim zdjęcie. A w mojej głowie pojawia się myśl, że to  _ja_ chciałbym się z nim sfotografować.  
I kiedy widzę, jak kolejna dziewczyna przytula go, a on pochyla się, by ją objąć, zalewa mnie złość.  _Cholera, nie mogę być zazdrosny o swojego przyjaciela_! Uśmiecham się więc lekko, kiedy Payne podnosi wzrok i patrzy prosto na mnie tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami, które pomimo tego, że są brązowe, są tak różne od moich.  
Przez resztę zdjęć staram się nie patrzeć w jego stronę, stłumić to uczucie, które _naprawdę_  nie powinno się pojawić. Jak mogę być zazdrosny o przyjaciela, jak?! Ale mój wzrok co i rusz wędruje w jego stronę, a on… Czy on uśmiecha się  _złośliwie_ , za każdym razem, gdy przyłapuje mnie na bezwstydnym wgapianiu się w jego przystojną twarz? Liam Payne  _złośliwym_?  
Nie zauważałem już niczego; ani Nialla i Harry’ego, robiących głupie miny, ani Louisa, który stawał momentami na palcach, by wyglądał tak, jakby był wyższy niż w rzeczywistości. Teraz widziałem jedynie Liama, oblizującego usta i, cholera, to wyglądało tak  _gorąco_ …!  
Nie wiem skąd nadeszła ta myśl. I nie wiem, kiedy przestałem ją odpychać, pozwalając, by całkowicie przejęła nade mną kontrolę. Wiem tylko, że w jednej chwili stałem z całkiem śliczną brunetką z aparatem na zębach, a w drugiej pojawiłem się koło Liama, zaciskając dłoń na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – wychrypiałem ledwo, nerwowo oblizując wyschnięte wargi.  
Widziałem jego wzrok, przesuwający się za koniuszkiem mojego języka. Mruknął przepraszająco do blondynki, która właśnie miała sobie zrobić z nim zdjęcie i podążył za mną. Szybkim krokiem przeszliśmy przez pusty parking, koło tourbusa, w którym siedział Josh, Dan, Sandy i Jon, grając w karty i wepchnąłem Liama przez tylne drzwi Verona Arena.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje – mruknąłem, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach.  
\- O czym mówisz? – spytał tym miękkim, głębokim tonem, na dźwięk którego nie mogłem powstrzymać cichego jęku.  
\- O tobie – powiedziałem, nim zdążyłem się powstrzymać. – O mnie czującym rzeczy, których nie powinienem czuć… O mnie, zazdrosnym o każdy cholerny dotyk każdej osoby… O mnie, fantazjującym tylko o tym, jak smakują twoje usta…  
 _Allahu, brzmisz jak baba, Malik_ , zganiłem się w myślach.  _Allahu, właśnie powiedziałeś mu, że chcesz go pocałować_!, uświadomiłem sobie, mrugając oczami.  
A on wciąż tam stał – nie uciekł z krzykiem i nie wyśmiał mnie. Jedynie stał i uśmiechał się lekko i dopiero teraz poczułem jego palce gładzące delikatnie moje boki i dłonie zatrzymujące się na biodrach.  
\- Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? – spytał.  
Myślałem, że żartuje. Ale nie żartował. I, Allahu, jak ja tego pragnąłem! Pochyliłem się nad nim, czując na twarzy jego gorący, przyspieszony oddech; pachniał miętą i watą cukrową, i miałem wrażenie, że to wszystko już teraz jest zbyt idealne. Ale kiedy zmiażdżyłem jego wargi swoimi i poczułem, jak poruszają się, na przemian subtelnie i porywczo, spokojnie i gwałtownie, czułem dreszcz przebiegający przed plecy. A gdy jego język polizał moje usta, wślizgując się do środka, a jego dłonie zaplątały się w moich włosach wiedziałem już, że już dawno powinienem to zrobić.

 


End file.
